An air-cooled fuel cell vehicle which uses a low-pressure blower fan and utilizes the same air for reaction and cooling, needs large intake and exhaust sections of an air-cooled fuel cell stack in order to reduce pumping loss and supply sufficient air.
As an electric vehicle, the air-cooled fuel cell vehicle needs a radiator which radiates heat of approximately 60 degrees C. to 70 degrees C. to cool electrical components such as a motor. Nevertheless, in an air-cooled fuel cell vehicle which drives at a relatively low temperature, air warmed up by a radiator which is disposed in a space of a vehicle front portion surrounded by a vehicle body panel, cannot provide a temperature difference, so that the cooling efficiency is significantly decreased, and the air cannot be used as air to a fuel cell stack. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a thermal insulation structure superior to that for an internal combustion engine vehicle.